


Corruption of a Sheath

by Brimst0ne6800



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Complete, Corruption., F/M, First Smut., Multi, requested on a discord server.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24581200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brimst0ne6800/pseuds/Brimst0ne6800
Summary: She wanted nothing more but to reunite with him, but at what cost?
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon/Morgan Le Fay
Kudos: 22





	Corruption of a Sheath

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut ever written so please bare that in mind

Corruption of a Sheath.  
Artoria Pendragon, the Knight Goddess sat on her throne, saddened after waking up from a pleasant dream, a dream of a red-haired man with a noble and just heart. A man who wanted to fight for Justice and with the sprit of a true warrior within him. A man named Shirou Emiya. She felt like she was incomplete without him. she maybe a Goddess, but that did not mean she was all powerful.  
“Feeling down, little sister?” A familiar and dangerously soothing voice asked. Artoria shoot up from her throne, looking around to notice that the windows around her were darkened and the guards were all standing asleep. Artoria looked around for the source of the voice. She looked behind her to find Morgan Le Fay, her half-sister, standing next to her throne.  
“It’s been awhile since you’ve shown any emotions, sister?” she said with a dangerous smile.  
“What of my emotions?!” The Knight Goddess said with a threatening tone and her eyes glowing brighter. The witch continued to give her half-sister that dangerous smile as she moved her veil over her tiara.

“Do my ears deceive me? has my little sister fallen in love?” Morgan teased. “Who could have done this I wonder? Would it have been a man with red hair and amber colored eyes?” Morgan took away Artoria’s breath away with her teasing.

“H-How do you know of him?” Artoria was barely able to take when she questioned the witch.  
“What if I told you that you two can reunite with him? That he can rule as King and you as his Queen?” Morgan began to circle the Knight Goddess. The scene around them changed into Artoria’s private study. Artoria did not notice the change in scenery, she just continued to stand in place, frozen in shock that her sister, her greatest foe, knows about her secret.  
“Can…Can you truly reunite us, Morgan?” Artoria asked with desperation prevalent in her voice. A single tear rolled out of her eyes, Morgan snook up behind her and wiped it away. 

“Of course, I can, all I ask is for somethings in return.” Morgan whispered into Artoria’s ears. 

“What do you want?” Artoria asked with renewed confidence, and fear.  
“All I ask is that you firstly, renounce your kingship and second is that you finally stop bathing yourself in that light and accept what you really are. The third and final thing I ask of you is that we share him.” Morgan said that last part with a seductive tone and smile. 

“I…I refuse!” Artoria cried out. She maybe king, but she is lonely, she and Guinevere divorced so that she can be with Lancelot and start a family of their own. But this one man, Shirou Emiya, he was everything to her. 

“All well. It was worth a try. Have fun waiting for him sister dear. The chances of you two seeing each other is next to none.” Morgan said teasingly as she walked towards the study door. Artoria’s heart jumped in panic. 

“WAIT!” She cried out; tears almost ready to burst out for betraying her ideals. She collapsed onto her knees and said “I’ll…I’ll do it…you win Morgan.” She sounded defeated. A gentle hand caressed her cheek from behind her. 

“Excellent.” Morgan mused. “Now…let that dragon within you awaken. Let the darkness within it rise, feel the spreading corruption burn through your blood.” A dark cloud started to form around Artoria’s legs and rose to her head, her skin and hair began to pale, and her eyes started to turn a golden yellow. Her armor started to change into that of a noble lion to a black dragon. “Perfect.” Morgan purred with delight. The very thought of her sister going this far just to see a man who took her heart stated to make hers race with anticipation. 

“Stay here, I shall get a summoning circle ready. All we need to bring him here to our time is your body.” Morgan said as she stared to flow her prana into her fingers and trace Fae runes onto the floor of the Study. Once the circle was complete, Morgan unsheathed a silver dagger and thrust it into the runes the etched. Light began to shine brightly from the center of it. Artoria covered her eyes as the light began grow brighter and brighter. 

In a flash. A single, naked body laid there in the circle, Artoria knew it was him. “Shirou!” She cried out as she rushed to his side. Tears freely flowing out of her eyes as she held him close to her heart. “Thank you, Morgan…Thank you.”  
\-----------------  
Shirou woke up to find himself on the most comfortable bed he’s ever slept on, silken sheets and feather pillows only made it worse for him, but he also felt someone on him, he shot his eyes open only to see the love of his life resting on his chest.  
“Artoria?” He said while mentally questioning his sanity.  
She didn’t respond, only continuing to sleep on his body, her smell started to permeate Shirou’s nose, a sweet sent reminiscent to vanilla. It was then that Shirou realized that they were both naked.

“Please, don’t move Shirou.” Artoria’s soothing voice asked. She moved her head up to look at him, only to leave him in complete shock from her new appearance. 

“Ar-Artoria? What happened to you? how are you here?” she placed her index finger onto his lips before moving up to passionately claim his lips. “I just wanted you back, Shirou. You are in my time now.” She told him with an almost seductive voice. Shirou felt his willpower slowly melting away as the woman he loved began to straddle his waist and grind her hips to get his blood flowing where she wanted it to. He began to blush as she moved up to reveal herself, her breast almost shining by the sun’s morning light.  
“Are you starting with out me?” another voice called out. Shirou turned his head to see someone who looked almost exactly like Artoria. “I thought we had a deal, dear sister.” She said with a soothing and teasing voice.  
"Don't keep us waiting, Morgan." Artoria said as she forced Shirou to lay down on the bed. 

“Wait! Morgan? as in-” Shirou never got to continue his question, Artoria placed her finger on his lips once more before leaning in to whisper something into his ear.

“Worry not Shirou.” He looked into her eyes, only to see the eyes of a hungry dragon. “This won’t be difficult if you just cooperate with us.” The sound of disrobing could be heard from behind her, Shirou looked over Artoria’s shoulder to see Morgan taking off her clothes, slowly. Revealing more of strange, glowing red marks. Her body was almost the exact same as Artoria’s. 

“Hmmmm.” Shirou groaned as his now erect member was now touching Artoria’s entrance. Morgan slowly walked up and climbed onto the bed before wrapping her arms behind Artoria. Shirou tried his best to fight back but was fighting a losing battle. His willpower was almost gone. 

Morgan grabbed Shirou’s now fully erected member and guided Artoria before she descended, sheathing him until he was inside her completely. Morgan snaked a hand around Artoria’s waist and placed a fingertip onto her clit. Artoria was about to scream, but Morgan wrapped her free hand around her mouth. 

“Let’s make this memorable, shall we?” Morgan said seductively. Artoria began to slowly grind her hips as Morgan continued to assault her clit, Shirou grabbed her hips and slowly thrusted. Artoria’s breathing hitched as he hit her womb over and over again. 

“No need to rush it.” Morgan said as she drew Artoria’s lips to her own. Her eyes starting to almost roll by the amount of pleasure she felt. Morgan then freed Artoria’s clit and snaked her hand down to Shirou, letting a bit of their family curse flow into him. Shirou felt his build up started to become harder to contain. 

“Artoria…I’m…” he couldn’t say it intime, he thrusted himself into her once more as is seed shot out into her womb. She collapsed onto the bed, but Shirou felt something licking his member, he looked down to see Morgan cleaning him before saying something in a strange language. His member shot back up and shadowy tendrils held him down. 

“Let’s see how long you can hold it in, Shirou Emiya.” Morgan purred. “And I don’t mean your seed.” 

“What?” Shirou asked with a hint of fear. Just then a surge of pain spread through is back, red markings started to form onto his body and his skin began to pale. As the pain soon left, but an urge to get revenge swelled inside Shirou. He forced Morgan onto her back before placing his member onto her entrance. 

“Hmmm…I didn’t know there was a beast in there.” Morgan continued to tease him, but Shirou returned it with a sadistic smile. 

“Keep it up Morgan, I’m just going to make sure that you have a harder time walking when I through with you.” he thrusted himself all the way into her, Morgan grabbed the sheets underneath her for dear life as he slowly pulled himself out of her and thrusted back hard. Shirou then moved a rough fingertip onto her clit, driving her crazy with pleasure.  
He continued on and on until his grunts started to become more audible. He thrusted one more time until his shot his seed into her. Shirou looked down to see that Morgan was already fast asleep, he pulled her and the covers close, making sure that both sisters had their arms wrapped around him.

“Maybe this isn’t so bad after all.” He said to himself.


End file.
